Nezumi/Plot
Nezumi's experiences and perspectives in the No.6 story Nezumi As a young boy Nezumi runs through a cave holding his bleeding shoulder. Tired and able to barely move, Nezumi decided he will live and can only continue. On September 7, 2013 in the city of No.6 Nezumi takes shelter from the storm by entering through the open window of a house. Finding a boy around his age his first reaction is to pin him against the wall by his neck telling him not to move. Told that his injury can be bandaged, Nezumi loosens his grip before seeing an intercom activate as the boys mother contacts him about the open window. With the transmission ended Nezumi let's go and slumps to the floor. Having his wound examined he confirms he was grazed by a bullet wound. In response to the boy's shock that there are people using guns in No.6 Nezumi replies there are hunters and there are the hunted but ends that it is better if he did not know. He is then shocked upon noticing the syringe that Shion is holding, asking what he needs anesthesia for, Nebeyzumi is told he is receiving stitches. His surprise intensifying, Nezumi asks if he has experience in stitching, that even if he is one of those geniuses at Kronos, he does not want to be his test subject. Sighing when Shion asks him what does he want to do, Nezumi tells him he is kind of weird giving a reason that he did not ask his name. Hearing that the boys name is Shion, he gives his own of Nazumi. Remaining still whilst having his wound stitched until complete, Nazumi then remarks the bed he is leaning on feels good. Offered that and pyjamas Nazumi tells Shion he does not have very good taste and whether he can really sleep in them but thanks him for them anyway. On the news Nazumi is reported as an escapee from the western district's correction camp. With a number of VC103221 he is thought to have escaped to the outskirts of Kronos with all citizens urged to be on the look out for him and that he is designated with a VC (violence-chip) microchip for violent criminals. Drinking and eating what Shion brings him after having been to the kitchen, Nezumi is told what Shion just saw on the TV. He replies the real him is way cooler than the one on TV. Nezumi hands Shion his shirt back as he asks Rou of the nature of the parasitic wasps. He clarifies that he knows the truth because Rou was a resident of No.6, before rewording that he is the creator of No.6. Instructing Rou to look at a picture he shares, Nezumi states if he remembers the person in the middle, Karan, Shion’s mother. Instinctively he places his fingers to Shion's lips telling him to shut it, that the expression on his face is unbelievably idiotic. He calls to Rou, demanding to know why he is not saying anything. Hearing him state “Elyurias” he looks to Shion being upon being told by Rou to close his eyes. Hearing her described, Nezumi hears Shion utter the name before clutching his face as his body undergoes a similar effect to before. Keeling to the ground and held by Shion as he calls for water, Nezumi is helped to drink it unable to hold it himself. Opening his eyes he looks to Shion and says his name. With Shion himself reeling off a list of questions to check if he is okay, Nezumi interjects with ten, that three plus seven is ten and next is twenty one. With Shion calmed, Nezumi says that he heard the sound of the wind, that it was singing and he was listening to it. Held by Shion he continues that he has heard it before but this time it was clearer. When asked he guesses he should be able to sing it, and does so. No longer requiring Shion to hold him, Nezumi places his hand on his chest as he hears Rou is prepared to share what he knows. Learning of the background of how the six cities were born, Nezumi suggests to Rou that there must have been people who were central to the growth of No.6. Not sure what to make of it being told that it was various peoples ideals, Nezumi questions whether it was all Rou's goal in the first place. With him oblivious to the changes, Nezumi states Rou was too involved in his research to notice anything, that does not make him not guilty. Nezumi's eyes widen in astonishment when Rou affirms that he did indeed commit a grave crime, being on the side of those who massacred Nezumi’s family and friends. Remaining calm, he was aware that Rou had been exiled from No.6 and was living with the underground people. He also suspected that he was central to the birth of No.6. Nezumi did not want to believe that he were a part of that massacre. He forcibly removes his arm from Shion's grasp in his concern over the massacre, and in turn taking a hold of Shion's he instructs him to listen. Running his thumb along the scar along Shion’s neck, the one given to him by the parasitic wasp, Nezumi says he also has a present, given to him by No.6. Removing his shirt he shows Shion the keloid scarring on his lower back from burns suffered as a child, affirming that Shion is correct about the keloids, given to him twelve years ago. Letting Shion touch it, Nezumi replies of course he never noticed it, there was no point in stripping just so he could see this. On the topic of burns, Nezumi thinks back to the Mao Massacre, where soldiers, some armed with flamethrowers stormed the place and razed everything to the ground. Nezumis shares with Shion that his people were called the people of the forest. Before No.6, even before the Town of the Rose which was the beginnings of No.6, the forest had been home to his people for all those years.No.6 Manga, Chapter 22 References Category:Character Plots